


Wrath

by ProclaimersOfHeroes



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternative Universe- Legend Of Zelda Fusion, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, From Okay to Horrible, Gen, Possession, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProclaimersOfHeroes/pseuds/ProclaimersOfHeroes
Summary: Isolation is a dangerous thing. Anger is addictive, especially if someone's there to help it along.Tenko takes all the right steps, and still fails.
Relationships: Gran Torino & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko & Toga Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Defying Expectations





	Wrath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketramblr/gifts).



> Hey there! Just a warning, this shot is not for the faint of heart. I do not condone any of the horrible actions that happen here. Also, if you want more pain, go read Corruption by Gentrychild!

_"We'll be home in time for your birthday, Tenko. I promise."_ His grandma's promise stayed with him. Uncle Toshi had smiled and nodded, despite Tenko having overheard his worries before. 

_"Nana, I can't promise that he'll see you. He's gone through so much, we're still trying to deal with his traumas."_

_"And that's why we need to keep trying, my boy. If the Shade can still get to him, he'll have a far harder time recovering."_

The visit, his grandma's decision to use Toshinori to push her goals forward, still burned bitter for him. Left behind because he was a man, a boy, was not something he enjoyed. His magic was just as useful as Hana's, and if the Gerudo really didn't allow men in why could Uncle Toshi waltz right up and talk to their royal family? 

Tenko knew he wasn't being fair, but being stuck home alone didn't make him want to be fair. He kicked at a rock, sending it skittering until it bounced off of one of the goddess statues in a little row. He frowned at the sight, the rock having knocked an apple from the offering plate. 

Deep breaths, swallow his resentment. Slowly, he approached the statue. Kneeling, the apple was picked up and dusted off. The rock had broken off a piece of stone, but it wasn't that noticeable among the rest of the weathering. 

The rock got chucked down into the river, the apple back on the plate. Probably would get stolen by a horse or goat. The little kids were still too gullible to do such a thing. With a sigh, Tenko kept meandering home. 

His huge, empty home. Normally it was lively, Nana and Hana providing more noise and cheer than Tenko himself usually made, always joking and singing and laughing. Without them… It was something he didn’t think he’d ever get used to. Nana had urged him to invite friends over for company, but Tenko’s inability to be tactful had bit him in the ass with most people his age. His grandma and sister always insisted that it wasn’t his fault for not understanding others, for not connecting with them as easily as other kids seemed to. 

_“Some people are just wired differently, kiddo.”_

_“Yeah! And some of them are just jealous that you can actually train in the shrine.”_

He smiled at the memories, door opening before him silently. That was right, what need did he have of idle small talk when he was talented in planning, in taking apart techniques and weaknesses? 

A pot shattered against wood, a slurred voice cursed.

Someone was here.

  
  


Yiga, looking for something valuable? The thought sent a thrill through him, and Tenko drew his guardian dagger. A piece of revenge against that clan, for murdering his mother so long ago. Rushing forward on silent feet, the young man aimed for the crouched figure he could see in front of Nao’s shrine. 

Her urn, her ashes, were spread across the floor and the invader was spreading them everywhere with quick hands. Blue light lit Tenko’s eyes with a magical glow, the reflection of the small blade visible in the pricey glass protecting his mother’s picture. 

The desecrator notices, moves just enough to prevent the blade from slicing through his neck where it belonged. It sunk deep into his shoulder, and there was a high pitched scream. Before the Yiga could escape, Tenko drew his eightfold blade, resting the very tip on the man’s throat. “What did you think to accomplish here?” There was some pride at the strength in his voice, at the commanding presence he managed to summon. 

He could protect the village in his family’s absence after all. 

“Tenko, you violent brat,” the man slurred, and that familiar voice made Tenko stumble back. “You stabbed me.” Kotaro whined, one hand going up to the glowing blade in his shoulder. 

Memories assaulted the younger Shimura. That voice, that drunken slur, came with beatings and screams. With Hana’s whispers that they’d be okay, they’d be Sheikah protectors. 

With Nana’s furious disowning of her own son, taking in her grandchildren and daughter in law. 

“Shimura?”   
“Tenko?”   
“What’s going on here?” 

Oh. Others had arrived. One of them steadied Tenko, and he lowered his blade. “What are you doing here, Kotaro?” He buried his feelings of being small, of being weak, under the next closest emotion; righteous anger. “You’re not allowed anywhere near our home.”

“Brat,” the drunk drawled, “Don’t speak to your dad like that,” He tried to right himself, swaying and pointing an accusing finger at him. “I taught you better.” 

“You tried to beat me for standing up for myself.” His tone was more biting than even his words, and he glared at the pathetic shade of his childhood tormentor. 

Kotaro almost fell on his face when he bent to pick up his flask of what smelled like sake. The local bakers moved forward to steady the wretch, hauling him up and removing the guardian dagger. “You’re drunker than a fish, Kotaro.”   
  
“Nao’s my wife, I wanted to see her. My stuff is here. They don’t deserve it.” The disgraced Sheikah whined and moaned, his ramblings slurred and making little sense as he was escorted away. 

Frustration burned alongside the anger. Was no one else going to take the man to task for his actions? Being drunk was no excuse, he’d been perfectly fine with abusing Tenko and Nana while sober. Thrusting his blade back in its sheath, Tenko knelt and began carefully collecting his mother’s ashes. 

His people, his neighbors, cast shadows on him as they watched with pitying eyes. “Shimura, would you like some help?” One offered after some silence. 

No one had helped before. Responsibility and anger pressed down on his shoulders, and Tenko refused to look at them. “No.” 

Footsteps were the only thing telling him that some of them backed off at that. The door shut, and Tenko was left alone in the dusk, light only shining in through one window. He gathered as much of his mother’s remains as he could, but some had been splashed with Kotaro’s sake. It was unbearable to think of his father’s stain being allowed to dwell with the rest. Nao would have to rest in the fine cloth bag for now. 

With a weary sigh, Tenko stood. His guardian knife had been left for him on the shelf, blood tainting the bright blue blade and making it look more purple than usual. Tenko almost killed his father. 

_“You should have killed him.”_ A whisper in his ear, startling because that was not his own voice, his own inner thoughts. Tenko whirled, looking for the source of the smooth suggestion. _“But then, you almost crumpled in front of him until others came.”_

“Who are you?” the man demanded, both weapons in hand as he stalked forward on silent feet. A deep, rumbling chuckle was his only answer. His eyes darted around, looking for any sign of the intruder. 

_“I am merely someone who can help, young man.”_ Still no source of whoever was around. But, Tenko could feel eyes on him. 

“No thanks.” He stood still, waiting for an attack, a sign, anything. He smelled something burning. 

_“They’ll never punish him as he deserves.”_ A weight on his shoulder, lasting just long enough to make Tenko turn around. _“But I could grant you the power to carry that out yourself.”_

There was a red symbol burning its way into the wood beside the door frame. 

It looked like…

“No. Begone, Shade!” Rushing forward, Tenko stabbed his knife into the symbol of Power. It started smoking at the point of contact, and the man backed away, leaving it there. 

A hum filled the air, and quickly rose to a whine. Tenko winced, watching the spot with trepidation as the guardian knife started to vibrate. 

He jumped when it shattered, the useless hilt falling to the ground. But the symbol was dull now, and there was no whispering voice. Only after hunting through the large home, searching high and low for that presence again, could Tenko relax. 

Well, he supposed that was proof enough that his family had gotten some results with the Gerudo prince. His family would be home soon, and that was enough reassurance to banish any whispers in the dark. 

* * *

"So we're agreed, then." Elder Misaki croaked, blind eyes looking towards Tenko. The boy, a young man now, nodded. 

Sorahiko scratched at his skull through his feathers. Damn idiots, Tenko was too inexperienced to see that the Sheikah elders were placing the whole responsibility of Koeki Outpost on his shoulders. And they were counting on that, always had been. "What about security?" 

His grandnephew turned to look at him, and seemed to agree. “Who do we have living there that can defend the others?” A round of murmurs, before Elder Ryuuji leans forward. 

“The Ikeda family is there.” Tenko hummed at that, and Sorahiko could see the thoughts flickering behind those red eyes. The Outpost’s safety really depended on _which_ members of the family were there, but they did have some good warriors. “And Chiyo is moving in with the next group.”

“All right. Is that everything?” A murmur of assent. “Meeting adjourned.” Tenko was the first to flee, and Sorahiko followed him. 

“You okay kid?” He’d heard about the mess Kotaro had made the night before. The man had been a good kid, once, charismatic and driven even if he had anger issues. 

But Kotaro hadn't been a child for a long, long time. Tenko glanced at him and gave a grunt in the negative. By the way the boy was glancing at the other people around them, what he had to say was best kept private. With a sigh, Sorahiko followed Tenko into the too-big house. 

It really was far too much space for Tenko to be alone in, the thought made Sorahiko's feathers poof. Sure, the high ceiling and spacious main room had been wonderful when he had been growing up with Nana, both of them tall and young and needing to stretch. But, they'd had their parents, Nana's cousins too, living with them at the time. 

Now most of the family were dead, with Nana and Hana off with Toshinori.

"You could come stay with me, you know." The offer was made, as it had been earlier, while Sorahiko crouched to untie the wraps on his feet. His nephew paused a moment, and Sorahiko was sure he'd refuse, to protect the house. 

"All right." The quiet agreement brought a smile to an old, feathery face. Still, the lack of argument was unexpected. "So long as we can bring everything valuable." 

"Like I'd leave anything for Kotaro to snoop into," he agreed, and noticed the shoulders stiffening in anger. Nudging the other, the rito turned towards the shrine room. "Don't be rude, greet our ancestors." 

With the comfort of familiarity, Sorahiko knelt before the family monument beside Tenko. He prayed silently, asking for guidance and protection from the clan that had taken him in as a hatchling. Tenko was vastly misunderstood at best, and Sorahiko didn't want him to descend to his father's anger and vices. 

After a few minutes, Tenko rose. "Honored ancestors, thank you for your blessings. We offer incense for disturbing your rest, but you must be moved for safety." 

Well, Tenko never was one to wait. Sorahiko rose with a groan, old bones protesting the change. Carefully, the pair tied the jars closed before loading them into a rucksack. With each of the ancestors secured, Sorahiko grabbed for the bag. 

His impertinent nephew took it from his feathered arms, and shook his head at Sorahiko's fearsome glare. "You're too short, Gran." the boy teased, leaving the house with his fragile load. "The ancestors would be on the ground if you transported them." 

"Not too short to kick your ass, Tenko." The threat was halfhearted at best, and even got a laugh from the young man. 

"Yes, but you're also the only one who locks your house at night here." 

"Well I don't want some brat wandering around, smashing up my savings jar or other valuables. Never know what vandals and thieves will go for." 

* * *

Tenko found it relaxing, living with his great uncle in the little cabin on the precipice above Kakariko. It was different than being home with his grandma and Hana, but a much healthier different than when he'd been alone with his own thoughts. 

The Shade had left him alone too, after Tenko had scratched and sanded his mark out of the wall. Sorahiko, his Gran, had agreed that it was probably a one-time thing. A letter had reached the pair that morning that the three had made it safely to the Canyon Stables and would hopefully be meeting with the Prince at the oasis closest to Gerudo Town. 

"Clearly they've been successful, with your visitor a few days ago. Tenko, go get us some lunch, would you?" A glance at the old, shrunken rito brought a frown to Tenko's face. A storm must be rolling in, for Sorahiko to be leaning so heavily on his cane. 

"Sure." The apothecary should have some herbs to help with the ache in his Gran's bones. Bringing them up however would lead to stubborn refusal, just like Nana. Hands in his pockets, Tenko casually strode down the path to the village. 

A stiff breeze whistled as he got down lower, and animals were starting to take shelter too. Kids were still out playing, as were other teens his age. Tenko caught Ikeda Miki's eye as the young woman wrangled her younger sister Yuuka. He nodded, moving quickly past the trio when he saw that Toga Himiko was talking her ear off. 

There was no way Tenko was going to let himself get wrapped up in the younger girl's current obsession, not even for a spar. Something tickled his subconsciousness though, something that bothered him at the sight of two of Kakariko's better warriors. 

It bothered him the entire time he was selecting ingredients for lunch from the grocer. It bothered him as he turned back towards the path that led past the shrine, to Sorahiko's. 

It stopped bothering him when he spotted Kotaro stumbling in the middle of the road. 

"Tenko!" the drunk called, teetering towards him. Gritting his teeth, Tenko walked around his father in a wide berth. There were more important things to worry about than- 

A hand gripped his wrist and tugged, Tenko barely avoiding his reflex to slam his attacker. "Don't ignore me!" A slurred snarl, alcoholic breath puffed into his face as Kotaro used Tenko to steady himself. 

"Let go of me." It was polite to give warning, though Tenko didn't really feel like being polite as his own hand tightened on the handle of his basket. 

"Nana's gone so you and Hana are coming home." His words were ignored like always, as Kotaro backed up only to try and tug Tenko after him. But Tenko wasn't a small child anymore, wasn't easily manhandled. 

Kotaro's tug had no effect, Tenko knowing how to stay rooted in place. It felt like there was a weight on his shoulders, pressing down on him to help keep Tenko in place. "I'm not coming with you." His words are louder, more forceful. 

"Tenko." The glare his father gives makes his inner child shrink away. But he's not that little boy any more. 

_"Look at them. Every single one of them is useless, not a single hint of interference."_ Tenko freezes, remembering that deep smooth voice. But how, surely the Shade shouldn't reach him here. 

_"None of these people care for you enough to save you."_

"No." Tenko doesn't know which monster he's responding to, the one in front of him or the one in his head. "Shut up and leave me alone!" Maybe it's both. 

He punches Kotaro in his injured shoulder with his free hand. The man lets go with a yelp, landing on his drunken ass. Finally people moved forward. Furious, Tenko turned away and stalked up the hill. 

_"I can change that, you know."_ The Shade sounded so smug, so self-assured in his promises. No wonder the Gerudo kid wanted nothing to do with him. _"You'd never be helpless again, with enough Power."_

Tenko found Sorahiko sat by the cooking pot when he slammed the door open. The rice was already cooking, and Tenko dropped the grocery basket on the counter. His great-uncle's sour look was interrupted by Tenko's proclamation. "The Shade's back. Get me when lunch is ready, I'm going to train where he can't reach me." 

A deep chuckle echoed in his ears at that. _"You think you have the means to get rid of me?"_

"What-" the door closed on his Gran, Tenko heading back down the path. 

"Like it's hard?" Snark was a great defense mechanism. He could see the shrine entrance already, open and the elevator waiting for him. "Grandma chased you away from the Gerudo prince who you had a decade to cling to with Sheikah magic." 

_"... Your grandma?"_ The voice was cut off as soon as he stepped inside, the elevator descending. 

It was nice, knowing he was safe. Being able to roll his shoulders to loosen them without the oppressive weight of the Shade's presence. 

**“Sheikah warrior who seeks to train, prove your strength against ancient guardians.”**

Stepping onto the sparring area, Tenko grinned at seeing one of the guardians activate and scuttle forward. "Sorry dummy, but I'm going to take out my problems on you. Taloh Naeg is going to have a lot of cleanup." 

There’s a whir of machinery at that, the dome rising to reveal a pair of arms. Sword and shield, like all the times before. Tenko nods to himself, drawing his blade and getting ready. As if sensing his confidence, his eagerness, the scout lit up and sent a burst of energy his way. 

With a leap and a roll, the young sheikah was out of harm’s way. There was no more distance between himself and the automaton, Tenko catching the glow of a raised blade. At least these machines, designed for teaching and training, telegraphed everything.

He caught the descending sword with his own, angled the blade so he could slide it home into the metal. A shower of sparks, a flinch in the guardian’s motion, told him he had struck true. Metal ground as the scout swept his sword to the side, preparing. 

“Shit!” Tenko wouldn’t be able to retrieve his blade without breaking it, and it was too dangerous to hold on. He took shelter behind a pillar as his opponent began to spin. With his blade still stuck inside the machine, he could hear more grating than usual. 

Rubble rained down on him as the guardian impacted the pillar sheltering him. Metal clattered and rang on the floor, and Tenko took that as his cue to dart out. 

Sword in hand once more, Tenko stabbed and slashed at the machine, severing a leg with great satisfaction. As it came out of its stunned phase, the automaton beeped at Tenko in a way the teen could swear was indignation. It scuttled away, guarding its damaged parts as it’s blue lense kept an eye on Tenko. 

“Is that it? Who’s next!” With a wide grin and arms out in challenge, Tenko looks towards the line of deactivated guardian scouts visible behind a glowing barrier. 

Sorahiko would scold him for his foolishness if he were with him, as the wounded guardian began to beep. 

Tenko screamed as he got a laser to the back. Just one fortunately, the other passing over his head. Hissing in pain at the burn, Tenko forced himself up to his feet. The fight wasn’t over yet, it wouldn’t be until he reduced the damn machine to spare parts. 

Two steps forward, and then Tenko backpedalled at seeing that the arms were still tucked away. The domed head began to spin, and the boy took shelter behind another pillar. He could see the blue beam racing around the floor, around and around, stirring up heated air. Back when Tenko was small, he remembered Nana and Sorahiko coming in here to keep in shape, tucking him and Hana safely behind the elevator. His Gran’s wings had been stronger then, able to fly on the updraft made by the quick, hot laser. 

Finally, the breeze subsided. No more taking stupid injuries, Tenko promised himself as he readied to continue the fight. 

* * *

Supper was cooling on the table, and Tenko still wasn’t home. Armed with his cane and old sword, Sorahiko hurried down the path. The shrine was dangerous, after the first teaching battle that Taloh Naeg provided. If his nephew was distracted, or too cocky, or too frustrated, it could end in- 

There were two people heading up the path. Rather, one person almost dragging the other up the path. “Tenko!” He abandoned his cane, old wings fluttering as he glided down to the pair. The teen girl holding up his nephew readjusted her grip and gave him a bright smile. Tenko groaned in pain, covered in burns and deep cuts. 

“Hi Torino!” The girl chirped, not seeming to care about his fretting. “I went to the shrine to train and found Tenko getting his butt kicked.” Her free hand rose to her face as her eyes glittered, as if amused to share the older teen’s humiliation. “He was bleeding all over the place, with his sword broken off in the scout.”

“Kid…” Sorahiko reached out towards his nephew. But, he’d lost too much of his stature to carry Tenko properly. He was too old, and so was Tenko now. He cleared his throat, trying to bury some of his pain. “Have you told Chiyo Shuzenji?” Why wasn’t he with the healer, instead of being hauled up the path?

“Nope!” She sounded entirely too cheerful. Sorahiko gave the girl a glare, irritated at her lack of critical thinking. He guided the pair to the rocky wall. Carefully, he helped lay Tenko against it. 

“I’ll go get her.” He wracked his brain for the girl’s name. “You go get the hammock from my home while Tenko rests, bring it back here.” It didn’t really matter right now. The girl gave a bit of a pout, but started scrambling up the cliff face. Turning back to his nephew, Sorahiko gave his good knee a gentle pat. “We’ll have you feeling better soon.”

“I fucked up.” The boy coughed, glancing away from him over the village. 

“Everyone does. Don’t worry about that right now. I’ll be back with Chiyo.” He could only hope she was at home, as he launched himself into the air to glide across the village. Paper seals fluttered in the wind on their ropes, trees rustling in the wind as old feathers ruffled. He was no longer a silent flier, though he’d always been quick. 

The landing was hard on his knees, and Sorahiko couldn’t hold back the grunt. Chiyo glanced at him from where she was saddling her pony, Saiki. “Sora? What’s wrong?”

“Tenko got hurt in the shrine.” That’s all he needed to say for his old friend’s expression to firm up. She stepped up onto her steed from her porch, and gestured to him. 

“Get on. I have everything I’d need.” There was no need for thank yous between them, Sorahiko settling behind the old shiekah. Reliable, sturdy Saiki moved back towards his home as she could get away with in the village. 

When they made it back to the teenagers, Tenko was shoving the girl with her hair up in buns out of his face with a growl. “Enough of that.” The old healer scolded, hopping down and hurrying to Tenko’s side. “One of you is too hurt for youthful shenanigans right now.”

She was met by giggles and a familiar indignant splutter as her hands glowed pink. Too deep in her chant to really hear Tenko’s protest. “Youthful shenanigans? With her? No, she was in my face about how I got hurt!” Carefully, Gran let himself down off the pony so he could stand between the two teenagers.

The girl may have saved his life, but it was clear to him that Tenko was far too annoyed by her. Probably her strange nature and giggles, Tenko was like Sorahiko in not liking frivolous people. 

There was a sigh as Chiyo’s magic faded, as she straightened. “All better, you just need to rest. Run along now, Himiko, Torino and I have this handled.” Ah so Himiko was the girl’s name. She nodded, and skipped her way back towards the village. 

“Strange kid.”  
  


“She is, but she can be a sweetheart. Always eager to learn magic, sometimes more than is healthy. Now Tenko, let’s get you on the hammock, hm?” With some urging, his boy got to his feet and flopped on the fabric of Sorahiko’s bed. Carefully, they hooked the end with Tenko’s feet to Saiki’s saddle, managing his head between the two of them to get Tenko home. 

* * *

Hanako smiled at the sight of the caravan leaving the village. It had been a surprise to see the bird with them, but that would at least get Torino out of her hair for a while. Though, she had heard him promise little Tenko that he’d be back in the evening. 

Really, what use was the bird as a caravan guard if he wouldn’t guard the entire way? At least it meant he’d be missing today’s meeting. Maybe they could give the child proper guidance now without Torino’s interference. Serene, Hanako returned home where her husband Sheiru was waiting. Greeted with a kiss on the cheek as always, the pair sat down together at the tea table. “How was your visit, dear?”

“Good, little Kotaro is thankful for your hangover cure as always. He’s very concerned for his children and his mother.”   
  
“As he should be, Nana bringing little Hana along to face the Shade in a fresh body.” She shook her head. “I wish he wouldn’t drink so hard, though. It could lead to an early grave.”   
  


“I would probably drink just as much, if our children wanted to be warriors.” Sheiru shook his head, and Hanako knew exactly how he felt. A chief who was a warrior would lead to a more war-like tribe. “Protecting the Royal Family is one thing, and protecting the village a worthwhile venture.”

“But there is such a thing as too much. Little Tenko almost died yesterday in the shrine.”

“We should push the petition to close it. It may pass this time.”

A knock at the door interrupted them, and both Elders looked over curiously. “Did you invite anyone over, dear?”

“No, did you?” At Hanako’s headshake, Sheiru rose to answer. Closing her eyes, Hanako sipped her tea and listened. “Ah, Tenko! Come in, come in. This is a surprise, young man.”

“Thank you, Elder Sheiru.” Ah, subdued and respectful. Hanako smiled at the boy as he sat down at the table with them. “Hello, Elder Hanako.”

She poured him a cup of tea, but the boy just stared into it. “We weren’t expecting to see you until later, Tenko. What brings you to us?” 

Taking a deep breath, little Tenko looked at her husband and then her. His words were incomprehensible. She stared back at him with a polite smile on her face, but her mind lagged on processing what he’d just said. 

“I, I’m sorry my boy. Could you repeat that?” Her husband wasn’t smiling, a frown creasing his features. 

Tenko straightened his shoulders, and again spoke an absurdity. “The Shade of Power has been targeting me. For the past week, ever since Kotaro broke into my home.” 

“Tenko, worried little Tenko.” She soothed. “That’s not possible.” It couldn’t be. Never had she heard of the Shade reaching so far out of the desert. 

“The Shade only goes after Gerudo. He has his host, there would be no reason for him to target a young Sheikah.” Sheiru spoke the truth, she’d never heard of the malicious spirit settling for anything but a desert brute. 

Yet still Tenko shook his head. “There are old records, in the chief house. Archives of the Shade’s vessels. Most of them are Gerudo, but there are times when he won’t wait for a boy to be born. Times like now, when there’s no princess or Hero.” 

Hanako exchanged a look with Sheiru. Clearly things had gotten too stressful for the child. “If you are correct, in the Shade’s harassment of you…” 

“That means he’s stronger than usual. Doesn’t have to waste energy on taking a host.”

Tenko frowned, staring back at his tea. “Uncle Toshinori believes that Izuku is innocent.” A yes, Nana’s favorite little outsider. Hanako had to stay silent to contain her derision over the drifter’s opinions. 

“The Shade relies on the power of life, and the sacrifice of it, dear boy.” Sheiru’s voice is solemn. “If you are being haunted by him due to your family… I am very sorry.” 

The child froze. His distant eyes focused on Sheiru, suddenly very sharp, very angry. “No. Nana, Hana. They’re still alive.” 

“Of course, of course they are little Tenko. Please, have some tea. Sit with us in the sun to chase away these fears of hauntings.” Hanako reached over and patted the child’s arm. She needed to take his mind off such frightening influences. 

* * *

Sorahiko wasn’t back when he was supposed to be. That had worried Tenko enough, leaving him to pace back and forth as supper grew cold. Whenever he passed the small mirror his great-uncle had hung he could see a large, dark reflection watching him in the mirror. The two elders’ words, insinuations echoed in his mind. “Did you kill my family?”

_“No.”_ There’s enough amusement in that tone to lead to many unspoken things. Not personally, not yet. Yet, there’s also enough malice to promise that he has _something_ horrible planned. Tenko ends up falling asleep in a chair, waiting for his Gran to return. 

A messenger bird arrives in the morning, pecking at Tenko as he retrieves the letter. Chiyo’s writing, letting him know that the caravan was attacked, that Sorahiko was badly injured. An apology that she couldn’t turn the others around to return him home, and a promise to make sure he healed properly. 

Tenko shuts the bathroom door in the Shade’s presumed face, to give him a little privacy to cry. After wiping away the traces of his vulnerability, Tenko strode out and forced himself to eat some of the leftovers. Food feeling too heavy in his stomach, Tenko grabs one of Sorahiko’s spare swords, grabs the belt knife he’d bought before.

The shrine welcomes him, and Tenko descends in the elevator. After his disastrous last session, he has no real intention to fight right now. Just knowing that he has closer to true privacy here is enough. After all, the monk doesn’t talk, doesn’t stare, doesn’t mock.

Doesn’t tell him that what he’s experiencing can’t be real. 

With a sigh, Tenko slides down against the cool, smooth wall. His eyes close, and he lets his head fall forward. Lacking the supplies to stay down here forever, or at least until his family gets home, a few hours will have to be enough.

_“I know you have more ambition in you than that.”_

The Shade’s voice makes Tenko jump to his feet. Wide eyes flick around in panic, but there’s no sign of the spirit. A sudden beeping fills the air, and the blue barriers fall. All the intact guardian scouts are active. 

**“Intruder detected. Begone, servant of the Shade.”**

“No!” His yell is desperate. “No, I’m not!” Tenko lunges forward, into the elevator. 

All blue light in the shrine shuts down, except for the barrier around the monk and the glowing lights of the guardians. The elevator stays put, and Tenko has to dive away from the rain of lasers targeting him. 

_“You’re too weak to survive this, my boy.”_

“Shut up! It’s all your fault!” Tenko takes cover using one of the machines, gripping tight to its arms so it can’t whirl around on him. An angry blue lens glares at him, and Tenko stabs it again and again. There’s a sudden beeping, and Tenko dives away expecting lasers. 

Several impact the damaged automaton. Damn things, don’t they care that they’re destroying each other?

The guardians march on, resuming their attacks.

A shifting red barrier forms across his skin when he falls, breathless and pained. _“Do you want to live? I can give you the strength, the Power to do so.”_

Tenko sobbed in fear, cowering under the weight of lasers that struck him. A rain of blades followed, and the red protection started to flicker as the Shade hummed. “Wait!” 

The guardians scuttled about, falling into line to perform an attack that would surely kill him if not for his current protection. The red power faded away abruptly as the machines began to charge. How dare he. 

How dare this Shade play with him, treat him like this. 

Cause this problem only to offer a solution. 

“I won’t die here!”

* * *

Himiko knew that she was observant.

She had to be, to continue her hobbies uninterrupted. 

Yuuka had been annoying this week, insisting that her knives weren’t cute and that her use of duplication on them was ‘scary.’ The little Ikeda also had a pet cuckoo, a bird that she was oh so fond of.

Himiko giggled as that little neck snapped under her hands. The real challenge with the birds was to not let them cry out at any point, as they were quite aggressive when the flock was endangered. It was part of what made them fun, the challenge in it. 

Oh, she had blood on her hands from where the bird had scratched her up. Tossing the corpse into the bushes, Himiko brought her bleeding digits up to her mouth. Ecstatic, she licked them clean. A little bit of healing magic closed the cuts, well enough that there weren’t any scars left. 

She wondered how little Yuuka would take her pet’s disappearance. Maybe it would attract wild animals, but Himiko didn’t care to find out. Skipping back down the path, she paused when she saw the shrine. 

The bright orange Sheikah symbol had faded, and the bright blue glow flashed a beautiful purple before turning orange. Quickly, she ducked behind a rock, using more magic to fade into her surroundings. 

The wait was worth it, a panting, injured Tenko literally crawling his way out of the shrine. There was no sign of the usual elevator, and the stone around his hands was literally crumbling. Gleeful, Himiko almost clapped. 

She knew something had been going on with the Shimura recently! This was new, this was different. To learn everything she could was always a goal of hers. The older teen stumbled his way up the trail. 

Eventually he passed out, but Himiko had of course followed him. He’d wake up with his injuries healed, all tucked into bed. She was happy with her good deed for the day.

Tenko’s new behavior continued, in interesting and boring ways alike. It was disappointing to see her fellow outcast hovering around their peers, trying to avoid the solitude that he’d kept so long. Discussing battle strategies didn’t work for most of the teens, and being partly responsible for the closure of the shrine alienated Tenko from the other warriors. 

Of course, agreeing to the closure tickled Himiko’s curiosity too. The older boy had been using the shrine for years, boasting as much as the rest of those who were allowed to use it. 

Something had happened, and Himiko wanted, _needed_ , to find out what. 

In the dead of night, she approached the shrine. There was no change in the lights, and no sign of the elevator. Yet, Himiko had come prepared. A rope wrapped securely around the pedestal, the knot strong enough to hold her weight. 

Soundless, the girl climbed down. There were no lights in the Shrine at all, which was odd. Carefully, Himiko pulled out her lantern and struck a flame on the wick. 

The small circle of light revealed a guardian. Her shower of knives hit the machine with a song of metal on metal. 

There was no movement, and Himiko gave a nervous giggle. Her blades and her lantern were gathered, and the girl could explore freely through the wreckage. It seemed the shrine’s entire armory of machines had been dispatched, broken by blade and what seemed to be some new, unfamiliar magic that had taken literal chunks out of the guardians. 

Yet, the monk of the shrine had taken no measures to fix them. She peered towards the mummified Sheikah, and dropped in shock. 

The barrier was gone, purple malice left in its wake. 

Taloh Naeg was being consumed by the stuff, previously serene expression twisted in pain and agony. 

Tenko Shimura had done this. 

The grandson of their village chief had fallen from grace, clearly gone Yiga or something like it. 

_How exciting!_

Himiko picked up the lantern, gave the shriveled monk a cheery wave, and skipped back to her rope. 

* * *

The bile rose in Tenko’s throat, but he was better at keeping it down now. Tears still ran down his face, as he looked down at the mangled cat. If only the elders had listened to him.

His anger rose again, his fingertips itching with magic. Quickly, he buried his hands in the fuzzy, cooling corpse. It decayed before his eyes, crumbling to nothing as it dyed his skin red. Deep breaths brought him as much calm as he could manage. 

Ever since that day, he and the Shade had literally been joined at the wrist. Foul magic rose whenever his temper did, and would only disappear after he killed something. Tenko couldn’t, wouldn’t use it on people. 

Hunting trips alone had been satisfying but…

He just got so angry when he saw Elder Hanako and Elder Sheiru. If they had only listened, he wouldn’t have been trapped, wouldn’t have been tricked by the Shade. The only living thing close enough to sate the Shade and quell his temper had been their unfortunate cat. But it seemed he wasn’t the only animal killer in the village. 

Birds and other small animals had been found in this clearing. He’d only begun to add to the count recently, but everyone knew this small area of forest was where you looked when animals had gone missing. “I’m sorry.” He apologized to his victim, not even enough left to bury, before he ran home to clean off the evidence. 

With no desire to go and socialize, to pretend to be normal after what he’d been doing, Tenko laid in bed and closed his eyes. 

Even though he couldn’t speak what was wrong anymore, once his family got home everything would be all right.

Sorahiko would help Nana and Hana realize that he’d gotten in deep with the Shade, would banish the foul spirit once more. 

  
  
  


Eyes opened to a setting sun. Tenko groaned, and his stomach rumbled. How he could sleep so easily, the young man didn’t know. He had neither the energy or the ingredients to cook himself, but he knew that the inn always had food available. Not bothering to fix his appearance, Tenko trudged his way into the village proper. 

Bustling as always, the sight of his people remaining oblivious to what was happening to him filled Tenko with dark feelings. He shoved away the edge of anger, focusing instead on how sad it was that his peers truly didn’t care enough to note his changed behavior. 

Only his family cared about him. 

And the Shade expected Tenko to kill them.

He wouldn’t. He could hold strong until-

A hand cuffed him on the back of the head. 

“Stand up straight, Tenko.” It was the first time in years that he had heard that voice without the haze of alcohol. 

_“You can’t say that this one doesn’t deserve it.”_ The pressure from the Shade increased, but Tenko could barely feel it past his blinding rage. 

“Don’t touch me.” He spat at Kotaro. His glare was intense, but it didn’t make the cold look in his father’s eyes falter. Kotaro was standing straight, neat and shaved for the first time since his wife had been killed. 

“We need to talk.” The man persisted, grabbing Tenko by the elbow as he steered him. “The Elders have approached me about your recent slips in behavior. I’m setting aside my own life for you, so don’t be ungrateful.” 

“Because your life is worth so much to me.” Tenko mocked, but the anger, the itching burn in his hands, was insatiable. He walked alongside his father, but the man would not be in control like when he and Hana had been children.

  
  
  
  
  


Dinner that night was flavored with a sense of drifting euphoria he hadn’t known since destroying the guardian scouts in the shrine. 

* * *

The village was almost silent, as Nana rode back in with her granddaughter. The crackling of fires and flap of paper talismans was the main sound, and protectors patrolled the dirt streets. She pulled up next to young Ikeda Miki, frowning in concern. “What happened while we were gone?” 

The young woman stared at the two like she’d seen a ghost. “Chief Nana, you’re alive! Yiga have been targeting your family, and others in the village. First your brother Torino while out with a caravan, and just three days ago your son and grandson were attacked. I’m sorry, but the elder Shimura didn’t make it.” 

“Dad was…?” Cold dread had frozen Nana in place, but Hana had surged forward. 

Nana knew that her granddaughter had always hoped that Kotaro would change. “I’m sorry for your loss.” The young woman bowed. “Tenko’s recovering at home.” With a nod, Hana galloped on ahead. Nana took in the other protectors, all alert for any trouble. 

“Have there been other deaths?” 

“Yes Chief Nana.” The young Ikeda looked around, checking with the others. “Both Elders Hiyashi have been killed, along with several animals and little Itou Yumi.” Her voice was thickening with grief, and Nana understood intimately. “The styles of attack support two Yiga murderers. The Shade’s mark has been scratched into the homes of the victims.” 

Of course the malicious spirit wouldn’t let this go. He knew these were her people, her responsibility. 

Little Yumi was only four. How insane and evil would someone have to be, to kill a sweet little girl. 

Solemn, Nana nodded. “Thank you for letting me know. We’ll get to the bottom of this, I swear it.” At least Toshinori had stayed behind. Her softhearted, oversized boy, he’d be reckless when he learned of this unless Nana had a plan to protect her people. 

Carefully dismounting in front of her home steps, Nana tread lightly into her home. She could hear muttering and scratching at the wood, a few broken sobs. 

“Tenko? Hana?” The old Sheikah drew her sword, cautious and ready for attack. 

Tenko was at the top of the stairs, crouched down as he stared at the floor. There was no response from her granddaughter. 

No, instead Nana heard a new voice. 

_“Happy birthday, Shigaraki Tomura.”_


End file.
